Amnesia
by madscientist128
Summary: Dr. Reid has taken a fall and gotten a bad case of amnesia. Chaos ensues as the team tries to get him back on his feet so they can solve the case.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Beginings

"Reid? _Reid? REID?_"

He heard screaming, but he could not figure out who was yelling…or who that person was yelling to. He opened his eyes.

"Reid! You're okay!" Morgan was standing over Reid who was sprawled out on the ground. "You okay, kid?"

"Am I Kid?" Reid looked up at the person in front of him. "Where am I?"

"Stop playing around. You know we're investigating a homicide in New York."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Reid looked into the man's eyes expectantly.

Morgan was genuinely worried now. He knew that Reid wasn't the type of person to joke about something so serious. "Um, it's okay, never mind. Just…don't go anywhere-I'll be right back." Morgan got up and slowly backed away from Reid. He ran to Hotch who was standing the closest.

"Hotch, we have a problem. Reid's brain is on the fritz."

"Funny joke, Morgan. Unfortunately, this is no time for kidding around. The UnSub just escaped through the back door, and another victim was found inside."

"No, Hotch, really. Something is wrong with Spencer and I think he needs to go to the Hospital," Morgan protested.

"Well, in that case, I'll call an ambulance."

Morgan rolled his eyes as he left Hotch scrambling for his cell phone. He walked back to Spencer and was glad to see that the kid was sitting up. _Well, at least it doesn't look like he's broken anything._ "Feeling better, Reid?"

"Sorry, I really don't know who these people are that you keep asking for."

Morgan just stared. He was surprised by a faint ringing sound. He barely glanced at his phone's caller ID before he answered. "Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"Morgan! I just heard-is Reid okay? What happened to my poor baby?"

_Wow. News sure travels fast around here._ "Calm down, Garcia. He's fine. We're just going to take him to the Hospital and-."

"Put him on the phone. I need to talk to him."  
"Are you sure? He's pretty addled, and I don't think-."

"Reid. On phone. Now."

Morgan could barely ever remember Garcia sounding so angry before. He put the phone on speaker and held it closer to Spencer.

"Um, hello?" Spencer was very confused. _Who are all of these people, and why do they keep sounding so panicked? _He was greeted by a frantic voice from the other end of the line.

"Quick, Mini Genius: One train leaves from Winnipeg at 6:00 AM and is carrying a herd of 250 cows. Another train leaves from Brussels at 10:00 AM and is carrying seven tons of corn. At what time will they collide, where will that be, and which train will sustain the least amount of damage?"

Reid looked so confused that Morgan almost started laughing.

Spencer thought for a moment before answering: "Um, I'm sorry, Miss. I don't know the answer, but maybe if you call a train depot then someone can give you more information on the matter."

Garcia's mouth dropped open. If Reid couldn't figure out a question _that_ basic then they were in big trouble.

Morgan took the phone off speaker and put it back to his ear. "Hey, Baby Girl. The ambulance is here now, so I'm going to go help Reid. I'll keep you updated. Morgan hung up, but not before he heard a small squeak from the other line.

"Come on, kid. Up you get." Morgan slowly picked up Reid and helped him walk to the ambulance. Paramedics kept shining lights into Ried's eyes and conducting other various tests. Spencer just sat and watched them all with a look of confused incredulity. _Wow,_ Morgan thought, _this new Reid is really strange. Not only does he not know anything that he used to, but he also doesn't shy away from other people._ Morgan made a mental note to hang out with Reid more often when all this was over.

A paramedic pulled Morgan aside: "Sir, your friend here seems to be okay, but we think he has a case of amnesia."

"How bad?"

"It's hard to say. He appears to remember basic information, but cannot recall names, birthdays, etcetera. Of course, we'll have to take him to the Hospital for some more tests."

_Naturally. When Reid's back in his right mind, he's really going to flip. _"Okay, I'll come with you. Just give me one minute." Morgan ran over to Hotch and explained the situation.

"Okay, that's fine. You go with him and keep us updated," Hotch said quickly before returning his attention to the crime scene.

Morgan ran back to the ambulance where the paramedics and Reid were waiting. He jumped in, and they drove off with the lights on and sirens blaring.

Morgan was beginning to have flashbacks about the last time he'd been in an ambulance. A couple of cases ago, he discovered that the UnSub had hid a bomb in an ambulance. So he decided to drive the ticking bomb to a remote location where it would not harm anyone. He smiled to himself as he remembered talking to Garcia right before it exploded. At that point he was still in the ambulance, and she thought he did not make it out before the explosion. But here is: still alive and kicking.

…

_Author's Note:_

_Just a little story my friend MissdaVinci77 helped to inspire me with last week. We were taking exams, and was telling me how she stole Reid's brain to take Bio. Thankfully, she shared with me. :) This story should only be one or two more chapters long, but I hope you enjoy it! _

_P.S. I know the ending is kind of random, but i couldn't think of a good way to end it. The next chapter should be better._


	2. Chapter 2: Off to See the Wizard

Spencer was rushed into the ER where they performed so many tests that Morgan lost count. At the end, they determined that Reid had amnesia.

Morgan was pretty annoyed about it. _Those paramedics in the ambulance said the same thing already. Was all of this really necessary?_ All he wanted was for Spencer to get well. The doctors released Reid a little while after all of the testing. Morgan called Emily and asked her to pick them up and take them to Reid's house.

Morgan stayed with Spencer and tried to help him to recall some information, but Reid was not making much progress.

"So tell me again. Who am I?"

Morgan sighed. Three hours of this, and Reid still couldn't even remember his own name. "You are Dr. Spencer Reid. You work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit which is a division of the FBI. A suspect for the case that we're working on decided to blow up his own house. You were caught in the explosion, and went flying backwards where you hit your head against a tree."

"Well, Mister, that is all very interesting, but who am I, and who is this 'Spencer Reid' that you keep talking about?"

…

All was quiet at Reid's house. Until:

"I'VE GOT IT!" Reid sat bolt upright and screamed out into the darkness. On the couch, Morgan woke with a start and fell onto the floor. He quickly recovered and jumped up, pulling out his gun.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, and I work for the FBI!"

"It's about time!" Morgan was so glad that Reid finally figured out what was going on. _I mean, it has only taken about 12 hours or so of coaching._

After Morgan spoke, Spencer looked over and stared at him. "Sorry, but do I know you? Where am I?"

Morgan groaned and went to lie back down on the couch.

…

The next day, Morgan was needed to help with the case, so Reid was placed under the watchful eye of Penelope Garcia. She had done a lot of research into the subject of Amnesia, and had even bought a book about it: _Life as an Amnesiac-Sorry, do I know you?_ She had to admit that it was a corny title, but she didn't care as long as it helped her junior G-man back on his feet. Spencer walked into her office looking dazed and mesmerized by all of the blinking lights.

She pulled up a chair for him next to her. "Now, baby, you just sit right here and I'll help you get that big brain working in no time!"

Spencer kept staring at her, until realization set in: "You're the train lady!"

_Train lady? That kid has really lost his marbles._ It took her a few minutes before she realized that her Reid was talking about the train question that she asked him yesterday.

"Did you ever find your train? I hope you didn't take the wrong one!"

"No, Sweetie, I picked the right one. My name is Penelope Garcia, and I work with you. I'm the computer genius behind the curtain. Kind of like the Wizard of Oz."

Spencer's eyes got huge. "You're a wizard! Do you know Harry Potter, or Dumbledore, or Gandalf, or Merlin, or-."

"Easy there, Reid. It's just an expression."

Reid looked slightly crestfallen, but his mood brightened when he saw one of Garcia's fuzzy pencils. He started running around the room, waving it like a wand, and shouting spells. Unfortunately, Hotch chose that moment to call.

"Hello, you have reached the office of Supreme Genius Penelope Garcia. Speak now, mortal."

"Garcia, we need you to-."

Reid took Garcia's headset and began to shout into it: "HELLO LITTLE PERSON! MY NAME IS SPENCER! ARE YOU A WIZARD TOO?"

Garcia tried to wrestle it out of his hands for the better part of the next five minutes. When she finally got it, she was very mad at Reid, and her hair was woefully out of place.

"Hi, sorry Sir, Reid thinks I'm a wizard."

"Well, Baby Girl, you are a wizard, but not the kind that I think he is talking about."

"Hello, Mr. Awesome. What happened to the Boss?"

"Um, I don't think he enjoyed talking to Reid very much."

She giggled. "I was telling him about myself, and somehow he came to the completely out-of-the-blue opinion that I'm a wizard."

"I'm sure he had some help in figuring that out, Hot Stuff. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing that was false."

"Yeah, I'm sure about that. Anyway, Hotch wants you to…"

While Morgan was giving Garcia instructions from Hotch, Spencer decided that he was thirsty. He quietly slipped out of the room walked down to their mini-kitchen. First, he sampled all the drinks because he couldn't remember which one he liked best, but he decided that coffee was his favorite. It was too strong, so he added some sugar to it and took a sip. It was still kind of bitter, so he added some more sugar. Still not enough. Eventually he took the entire bag of sugar drizzled some coffee over it, and began to eat it with a spoon. By far, this was definitely his favorite drink.

…

_Author's Note:  
_

_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and if you have not, I still thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying Amnesia Reid as much as I am. Constructive criticism and/or opinionated reviews would be awesome!_

_Love, Me _


	3. Chapter 3: Sir

Garcia found him a couple minutes later. She walked in to find the kitchen a mess, but with a happy Reid sitting on the counter and eating large spoonfuls of sugar coated in something black.

"What are you doing, sugar? Come back to the office with me."

Reid looked up at her, put down the bag of sugar, and hopped off the counter. He followed Garcia out the door, but after a second thought, turned back and took the bag of sugar with him.

…

"Hello, Sir. I wouldn't ask if it was absolutely necessary, but can you send in some backup to help with Reid?" Garcia called Hotch and began to plead for help. In the short amount of time that Spencer was with her, he had already made Garcia feel like pulling her hair out-no matter how much she liked him and knew that he wasn't in his right mind.

"Alright, Garcia, I'll send JJ over there to pick him up."

…

About a half hour later, JJ walked into Garcia's office to find Reid tied to a chair. She looked at Garcia inquisitively.

"What?" She responded. "He took my headset, wouldn't stop pressing buttons, and broke my favorite pink pen!"

JJ sighed and began to untie Reid. She led him out to her car and began to drive back to the crime scene.

"Now, Spence, you probably don't remember me, but my name is Jennifer Jareau aka JJ. We once went to a Redskins game together."

Spencer looked over at her. "JJ! Oh, I remember you! You wanted me to help your son get into Yale. Why Yale? Cal Tech is so much better. I think someone I know graduated from there."

_Yes, it sounds like his memory is starting to come back,_ JJ thought. She smiled. "That's right, Spence. Now, when we get to the crime scene, don't touch anything and be careful, okay?"

Spencer nodded rigorously.

…

The first thing Reid did when he got out of the car was walk towards Morgan.

He tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Mister. I think I know you. Do you know me? And have you met JJ?"

Morgan turned to look at JJ. "How come he remembers you name and not mine?"

"What can I say?" She replied. "I guess he just likes me better. Oh, the press is calling. Can you take him for a minute? Thanks." She walked away before Morgan had a chance to protest. He shook his head and turned back to Reid.

"Alright, Reid. For the last time, my name is Derek Morgan. You are now going to sit right here and not leave this spot until I say so."

Spencer sat down in the spot that Morgan indicated. "Well, Sir, I still don't know your name, but do you know the blond wizard?"

Now it was Morgan's turn to be confused. "The blond what?"

"Wizard. She likes pink, blinking lights, and talking to little people inside something she wears on her head."

"Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"I guess that's her name. Are you two married? She has a lot of pictures of you." He lowered his voice. "I think she likes you."

Morgan smiled and laughed. "Sorry, Kid. We're both still single, but she is dating someone named Kevin. You remember him, right?"

Reid shook his head. "Sorry, no, not at all. Wait, is he that nerdy-looking guy? I don't think he looks very friendly."

_Well, at least he seems to like me more than Kevin. _"Sit right there and don't let me see that you've moved." He turned and began to walk back towards Hotch.

Spencer called after him: "I think you _do_ like her. You should get married."

Morgan looked back and arched his eyebrows. "Stay." He continued walking. _Maybe someday, Kid. Maybe someday._

…

Morgan came back an hour later to check on Reid. He found him still seated in the same place, but there were no leaves, branches, or grass around him. Morgan looked closer and saw that Reid somehow built a city out of the foliage. He shook his head. _There is nothing that kid can't do._

"Hey, Reid. It's been decided that you're going to stay with Gideon for a while. Hotch thinks that he'll be able to fix your memory."

_Gideon. _Reid did remember him, but only slightly. He jumped up from where he was sitting, crushing his mini town.

Morgan actually felt kind of bad that Reid spent an entire hour making that, just so it would get crushed. Looking closer he saw that Reid even made people and cars. _If he never gets his memory back, maybe he can go into the model airplanes and cars industries._ "Come on, Kid. Let's go find Gideon." Morgan began to walk away with Reid trailing quickly behind him.

…

_Author's Note:  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I didn't want to stop in the middle of Reid's adventures with Gideon. As always, thanks for reading and writing the awesome reviews, and I'll try to update ASAP._

_Love,_

_Me_


	4. Chapter 4: Chess and Dictators

While Spencer and Morgan were walking over to see Gideon, Hotch intercepted their path.

Hotch greeted them, and then addressed Morgan. "I know I told you to see Gideon, but I want to ask Reid a couple questions first." He turned his attention to Reid. "Do you know who I am?"

Reid thought about it for a moment. Honestly, he had no clue, but the man in front of him seemed to command an air of respect. _This must be that Boss everyone talks about. _He thought. _Wait, didn't the wizard sound like she was talking very formally to some man on her head-thing? He must be the little person she was talking to! But he's so much bigger in person… _Spencer looked up at Hotch. "You must be the little person who was talking to the wizard, but you don't seem very little now. You're her boss, aren't you?"

Morgan gave Hotch a what-did-I-tell-you look, but Hotch continued without batting an eye. "Yes, Reid. I'm Aaron Hotchner. I'm Garcia's boss and yours."

Reid got very excited and only heard half of Hotch's words. _My boss is a leprechaun? _

Since Reid wasn't speaking, Morgan thought that he would sum up Hotch's words for him: "Reid, this is your boss. We call him Hotch, but Garcia also calls him sir. Okay? My name isn't 'Sir', his is." Spencer just continued staring at Hotch. Morgan took this silence as a way to leave.

"Well, Hotch, we better get Reid to Gideon. See if he can't make any progress." Morgan took Reid by the shoulders and steered him to where Gideon was standing nearby. "He's all yours," Morgan said as he let go of Reid.

…

Gideon and Spencer arrived back at the office in no time flat. During the car ride, Spencer kept staring at Gideon and trying to collect scattered memories of them together. He knew that the man's name was Gideon, but he couldn't remember much else. They walked in the doors and Gideon led Reid over to a little table and chairs.

"Spencer, we are going to play a game of chess. You remember how, right?"

Spencer did remember how, and that he often played chess with Gideon…and often lost. Remembering how many times Gideon had beat him, Spencer resolved to win this time. As they set up the pieces, Gideon kept asking Reid as series of nonstop questions.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course," Spencer said confidently. "You're Jason Gideon." Then Reid remembered how Gideon had always been there for him; to give him advice and help him whenever he was in trouble. "And you're my father."

Gideon's eyebrows shot up and he smiled. "Father? Well, I don't know about that, but you've always been like an honorary son to me. Now, do you know where we are?"

Spencer looked around and moved his pawn forward two spaces. "I think we're in the same office that the wizard works in."

Gideon wasn't satisfied. "Come on, you _know _where we are." He moved his pawn and took Spencer's.

Spencer looked around once more. _I don't know where we are, _he thought. But as soon as that thought came to mind, the name of the place did too. "Quantico, Virginia," he said, surprising himself. "The office of the BAU."

Gideon smiled again. "Very good." He and Spencer took a couple more turns each. "Now name the members of our team."

"Let's see," Spencer thought for a moment. "There's the leprechaun, JJ, the wizard, Sir, me, and you, Dad."

The looked on Gideon's face was very strained, like he was trying to keep a straight face while annoyed that Spencer didn't know everyone's real names. "You're missing someone."

He had to think for a little while longer before he realized who he was missing. "Oh, I think her name is Emily, and I don't think we talk much, but she's funny. I haven't seen her at all today."

Gideon nodded. "That's good you remembered her name. Can you tell me everyone else's real names?"

_This is hard. _Spencer thought about Gideon's question for ten minutes before he finally answered: "Your name is Gideon and you're my father, the leprechaun's name is Hotch, the wizard is Garcia, JJ, Emily, and…sorry, I can't remember Sir's name."

"Morgan. Sir's name is Morgan." He moved a rook to his left which Spencer took using a horse.

Strauss chose that moment to walk in. "Jason! What are you doing? Isn't there a case you should be solving, and why is Spencer just sitting here with you?"

Gideon answered without looking at her. "Spencer has a bad case of amnesia which he got from an accident at the crime scene. I'm helping him to get his memory back." He moved his Queen.

"And why wasn't _I_ informed of this?"

"We were a little busy, Erin. Between helping Spencer and trying to catch the UnSub, there has been little time for unnecessary phone calls."

Strauss was angry. "_Unnecessary_? I assure you, that it is perfectly _necessary_ to inform your superiors of any-."

Reid stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you Miss Dictator. Don't worry, your kingdom is under control and the invading troops should be driven out in a couple of days."

Gideon tried not to laugh at the shocked look on Strauss' face. "Sorry, he's not in his right mind, but his is partially correct. We should have the UnSub in police custody very soon."

"I will be expecting that, Jason." She started to walk away, but turned back for a moment. "And please, do get him back in the correct frame of mind."

Gideon turned back to Reid and their chess game. "It's your move."


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Move

"Nice job, Spencer." Gideon smiled. "Do you have any idea who that was?"

"Of, course," Spencer scoffed at Gideon's impertinent question. "Didn't you hear me? She's the dictator, and we all must obey her." Reid moved his pawn to take Gideon's bishop.

"Her name is Erin Strauss, and while she may act like a dictator, that doesn't mean she is one. You obey Hotch and Hotch obeys her." He moved his queen to take Reid's bishop.

Garcia appeared in the doorway and walked towards Reid and Gideon.

"Hello, boys. The Boss just asked me to keep you two updated on all things FBI. So I say unto you that there has been another shooting, and the rest of the gang is headed to the scene."

Reid stood up and saluted. "Thank you, oh mighty wizard. I understand now that your name is Penelope Garcia, so I think I'll call you that from now on."

Garcia ruffled his hair. "Oh, sweetie, I'll always be your wizard. _Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi._"

"_Merci, ma belle amie._" Spencer smiled.

Garcia and Gideon stared at him, dumbstruck.

Reid continued, "I'll be right back. _Je dois aller la sale de bains._" He walked away.

Gideon shook his head. "That kid is really something."

Garcia was still staring. "I didn't know he even recognized French, let alone spoke it!"

…

Spencer was walking back from the bathroom when he chanced upon a familiar area. Looking closer, he saw a desk with a nameplate on it: "Spencer Reid." He walked closer. There were numerous manila folders that he recognized as case files. He also saw several books and photographs. The pictures were all of people that he recognized as his team members. Except one. Spencer did not immediately recognize the woman with short blond hair, a tired-looking face, and eyes that seemed to look through the picture at Reid.

"Mom." He whispered the word aloud and hugged the photo to his chest, closing his eyes. He stayed in that position for a minute before carefully placing the picture back in its proper spot.

Reid paused for another moment before beginning to rummage through the desk drawers. He mostly found more case files, but there was also a curious-looking magazine in one of the left-hand drawers. He squinted at the cover photo.

_That guy sure looks like me, but…no, it couldn't be. That man has his hand on some blond girl's shoulder. No girl that pretty would ever let me do that…_

Spencer opened up the magazine and read the article. It _was_ him! Reid tried to think back to that day.

I remember now! _We kissed in the pool after she pulled me in. Ugh, my gun was waterlogged for weeks! I still can't believe she really liked me; it had to be just because I was sent to protect her. A girl like that would never fall for a guy like me._

His face fell as he put the magazine away. Downtrodden, Reid walked back to Gideon and their chess game.

…

Gideon could tell that something was up. "What's wrong, Spencer?"

Reid sighed before speaking. "I just saw a magazine in my desk drawer, and it contained a picture of me with Éowyn, or, um, Lila?" Why did she like me?"

Gideon leaned back in his seat. "Well, Spencer, maybe she did only like you because you saved her life."

Reid sighed again. "I knew it. There was no way she-."

"I wasn't finished. Or, she liked you because you're a great person. You're nice…funny…smart." He smiled at the latter. "And, you really care about people. I bet _that's _why she liked you." He moved his king.

"Thanks, Dad. I needed that." Spencer gave a sad smile as he moved his knight.

Gideon moved his knight also. That's when Spencer realized: Life is like a game of chess. There are many moves and decisions you can make to try and overcome your enemies. Every person who plays is in control. Gideon wasn't just playing chess with him; he was teaching Spencer a lesson. It was just like what a father should do for his son.

_Dad was teaching me a lesson, _Spencer thought. _When he asked me questions, he moved his pawns. Those must represent my memories. When he spoke about Dictator Strauss, he kept moving his queen. Then he moved his bishop when speaking about the leprechaun, um, Hotch. And earlier, when he used his queen to take my bishop, he was demonstrating how Hotch always obeys Strauss. I think he was talking about himself when he moved his knight. That suits him; Gideon always seems to be on a quest for something. Sir must be the second knight because he too seems so brave and caring about the people he serves. The wizard Garcia has to be the other bishop because she feeds information to the other bishop, Hotch, and the queen, Strauss. Emily and JJ are the two rooks because they are important members of the team that help to support the other members. Which just leaves the…king._

"I'm the King."

Gideon smiled. "What did you say?" He moved his knight.

"I'm the King," Spencer repeated. "Or, rather, the King is me as an amnesiac. You and I have been in control of our pieces the whole time. We all have to choose the paths we take and who we interact with." Spencer moved his bishop. "Checkmate."

And suddenly it all came rushing back. His family, his job, his team, drug addiction and recovery, Lila, Sir's real name, his childhood… It was all _his _again.

_I may have just won the game, but the victory isn't mine alone. Gideon helped me to defeat my amnesia. He won._

Spencer looked at his mentor and friend, and he smiled the biggest smile he had in years.

…

The next day, Spencer walked into the office to catch up on all the work he had missed. As expected, there was a large pile of folders on his desk. He sat down and noticed something unusual. It was a picture frame containing one of the best photos he had ever seen.

Hotch was giving one of his rare smiles as he wore a green tie with shamrocks on it, and a leprechaun hat on his head. Standing on his left was Gideon holing a chess board and wearing a baseball cap that said "World's Best Dad." On Hotch's right was Garcia wearing a full set of wizard robes, a hat, and holding one of her fuzzy pink pens as a wand. Morgan had his arm around her. His other hand held a giant name tag that said "Hello, my name is…" "Sir" was written in underneath it. JJ was on Gideon's left and wearing a "Yale Pride!" t-shirt. Emily stood next to her, and held a megaphone. Her shirt said "Loud+Funny=The Perfect Team." Spencer himself was even Photoshopped in. He was standing in the exact center, and his shirt read "Sorry, do I know you?"

Reid put down the photo, still smiling. His team _is_ the best, and he would never forget it again.

The End

…

_Author's Note:_

_Well, that's the end. I'm so sad it's over. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I hope you think the ending is good enough to make up for the gap. I'm going to miss working on this, but I promise to write more stories. Well, that's all I have to say, but thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. _

_You guys are the best!_

_Love, Me_

_Oh, P.S. In case you don't take French:_

_Garcia: You can always count on me._

_Reid: Thank you, my kind friend._

_Reid: I have to visit the bathroom._


End file.
